The New Donovan
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Jo and Zane try to prepare for parenthood after learning she's pregnant. Jo/Zane


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eureka and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Jo Donovan was sick and tired of the nausea that had been plaguing her for the past few days. She just wanted this stupid flu to be gone. Zane wanted her to visit GD's infirmary so Allison could check her out, but she hadn't gone yet. This flu would go away soon. Hopefully, at least.<p>

She was on her way to stop a spat between two scientists who hated each other when she got dizzy. Allison had been walking with Jo when the head of security stopped and swayed on her feet. "Jo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. This flu is really taking a lot out of me."

"And you're still working, despite the fact that you're sick? Josefina Marie Lupo-Donovan!"

"Did you really just full name me? And it's okay. It's not that bad. I'll probably be feeling a little better this afternoon. It comes and goes every day."

That stopped Allison cold. It definitely didn't seem like the flu. She beamed at Jo. "We're going to the infirmary now!"

"What? Why? I'm going to be over this soon! I don't need to go to the stupid infirmary."

"Yes, you do. Someone else on your team can stop the fighting between Jason and Callista. Call them now."

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Jo eyed her friend warily after they entered the infirmary.

"I'm doing a blood test." Allison took a sample of Jo's blood. As she suspected, the pregnancy test came up positive a few minutes later.

"So, why did you need a blood sample? Are you going to tell me anything?"

"Jo, are you late?" Allison wanted to see if her friend could figure it out before she told Jo.

"Late for what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You figure it out."

Jo sighed and mentally started counting back. Her eyes widened as she realized she had in fact missed the last two periods. She was irregular and had thought nothing of it, however. "Am I…?"

"Congratulations, Jo. You and Zane are having a baby." Allison squealed and hugged her.

Jo couldn't wrap her head around it. "I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant! Isn't this exciting?"

"Zane and I haven't really discussed kids all that much. We talked about in a vague way after we got engaged, but we haven't brought it up since. We've only been married for five months, Allison!" Jo was aware she was panicking, but she couldn't help it. She was pregnant and it was slightly terrifying. What if her husband didn't want the baby?

"Calm down and look at me. Jo, it's going to be fine. You know how Zane is with Jenna and the twins. He'll be thrilled about the baby."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Congratulations again."

Jo cracked a nervous smile and hugged Allison. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. There was some excitement mixed in with the fear, but it was tampered down by the worry.

After thinking of ways to break the news to her husband all day, Jo returned home with no clue how to do. Zane had noticed how quiet his wife had been on the car ride back to their apartment, but he didn't mention it. Jo would tell him whatever was wrong with her when she was ready. "So, you want to get pizza for dinner?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later?"

Zane kissed her and agreed with her plan to wait to eat later. He sat down on the couch, and Jo followed. "I love you, Jo-Jo."

"I love you, too." Jo tried to work up the courage to tell her husband about her pregnancy. She opened her mouth several times, but then closed it. She didn't know how to start.

Zane had finally had enough after about six false starts. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today. Did something happen? Is it the flu?"

"Yeah, about that. Please don't freak out. I know we didn't mean for this to happen, but it did and I'm not sure how you're going to react…."

Zane cut off the rambling. "Tell me. I won't be mad."

She sighed. "I'm pregnant! Allison did a blood test today. I'm about seven weeks along. I don't have the flu." Jo waited nervously for his reaction.

He stared at her in shock for a few minutes before he beamed. "You're pregnant? You mean, you and I are going to have a baby?"

"Yes." Jo was slowly starting to let go of the fear now that Zane seemed to be reacting favorably.

He stood up, bringing Jo with him. Zane picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her again. "I love you so much. I'm so happy about this."

Jo giggled, but then made him put her down when she got dizzy again. "I love you, too. I was worried you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because this wasn't planned and we've only been married for five months. Plus, I know we discussed kids, but I wasn't sure if you wanted one." She bit her lip in worry.

"Hey, so what if this wasn't planned? We're married and happy. Plus, I've wanted kids with you for a while now. Actually, the first time the thought crossed my mind was after we sorted out our relationship." Zane grinned at her and then kissed his wife again.

Jo felt relieved. "I can't believe we're going to be parents. It's so surreal. We have to move out of this place. But I haven't had good luck with houses, so I'm not sure if I want to have another one built."

"I'm still sorry about burning down the second one." He looked sheepish. Zane didn't know why he was still guilty over that three years later, but he was.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop feeling so guilty over that, Zane! And I know you're sorry. You've been forgiven." Jo suddenly turned green and bolted towards the bathroom.

Zane followed his wife and held her hair back. "I guess this is morning sickness."

"This is morning sickness and I already hate it." She leaned back into her husband, trying to mentally prepare for what was probably going to be the next round.

"Well, at least the first trimester is nearly over. Morning sickness usually goes away after that." Zane was going to be a dad! He had never expected this when he came to Eureka. Kids had been the furthest thing from his mind, but Jo had changed all of that.

"There is that." Jo reluctantly left the bathroom fifteen minutes later, and went to bed early. She was exhausted.

The next afternoon, the Donovans went to Jack and Allison's house for dinner. Jo and Zane had gone back and forth on whether or not to tell anyone about the pregnancy yet, but they had decided they would. She had wanted to wait until the second trimester, but then he had pointed out that since Allison already knew, Jack probably did too.

Zoe and Lucas were already there, so they were just waiting for Fargo, Henry, and Grace. Jo wanted to tell Zoe about the pregnancy first just to warn her, but decided against it. Jo and Zoe had had several issues after Jo and Zane's relationship had been revealed and their friendship had never fully recovered. Jo still felt guilty about it three years later.

"You don't look so good," observed Kevin. He watched Jo carefully.

"I'm fine," Jo lied. She was dealing with another small bout of nausea that she hoped passed soon, but luckily, it wasn't all that bad.

One of Jack and Allison's twins, eight month old Rhiannon, crawled over to them and held her arms out to Zane. He picked the baby up and Jo melted. He was really good with kids, and that was something she loved.

Rhiannon's twin brother, Christopher, was immediately jealous and crawled in Zane's lap next to his sister. Allison secretly took a picture of Zane, Rhiannon, and Christopher. Jo made sure to remind herself to get a copy of it for their album at home.

At the dinner table, after dessert, Jo and Zane decided to tell everyone their news. "So, Jo and I have something to tell everyone."

"I'm pregnant! Zane and I are having a baby in seven months!"

Surprisingly, it was Zoe who reacted first. She shrieked and then went around the table to hug Jo. "I'm so happy for you two."

Jo was in shock, but she hugged her back. "You really mean it?"

"I mean it."

After a round of congratulations from their friends, Jo's morning sickness sent her and Zane home shortly afterwards.

The next six weeks passed by rather quickly, and Jo soon entered the second trimester. Zane watched in awe as his wife's stomach started expanding. He loved her even more now that she was pregnant.

The pregnancy somehow led to Jo and Zoe's friendship getting back on track. She was fifteen weeks pregnant when they met up for lunch and had a long talk. Zoe had learned the truth about the time travel and alternate timeline a long time ago, but she had still been angry about what she perceived as Jo's betrayal.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I never should have taken my anger out on you. Zane and I weren't even serious. Besides, I'm happy with Lucas now. And I'm excited for my little niece or nephew."

Jo burst into tears even though she didn't want to. The pregnancy was really fucking with her emotions, which was driving her (and Zane) crazy. "I love you, Zo."

"I love you, too!" Even though she wasn't pregnant, Zoe burst into tears herself and the two women hugged.

In her twentieth week of pregnancy, Jo and Zane went in for the ultrasound that would tell them the sex of their baby. "Alright, let's see if you're having a little boy or girl." Allison started the machine up.

"I still can't believe that's our baby in there." Jo stared in awe at the screen, despite the fact that she had already had two previous ultrasounds.

"Same here." Zane was holding his wife's hand and refused to let go.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Allison beamed at them and printed out the copy of the ultrasound.

"That's our daughter." Tears filled Jo's eyes as Zane swooped down and kissed her.

Later that night, they lay in bed and discussed baby names. "Megan?"

"Too popular. I don't like it." Jo crinkled her nose up at the suggestion.

"Melody?"

"No. And I know what that's from, so don't try that again, Zane Matthew Donovan!"

Zane laughed. "I had to at least try, Jo-Jo."

Jo got serious. "Can we name her after my mom?" she questioned nervously.

Zane lifted her chin up. "Yes we can. I know how much she meant to you. How about my mom's name as her middle name?"

"I love it. So she'll be named after our mothers. If we have a boy, we may have to name him after our dads." Jo was thrilled that her husband had mentioned his mother in a positive way. She had died from cancer about fourteen months ago and it had thrown him for a loop. She could tell that Zane missed his mom.

She was twenty seven weeks pregnant when they started the nursery. Carter, Henry, and Lucas helped them a little bit.

"I can't even see my feet anymore," Jo complained to Allison, Grace, and Zoe.

Allison laughed. "I know what that's like. I'm glad Jack and I are done having kids. Three pregnancies and five kids are enough for me." She considered Zoe her daughter, something that had touched her very much.

"But I'm out of the house and Kev will be soon, too." Zoe smiled at her stepmother.

Allison conceded the point and then went back to making dinner. Jo had wanted to do it, but her friends had forced her to stay off her feet.

Jo and Zane went on vacation in her twenty-ninth week of pregnancy. They called it their last hurrah before their daughter was born. "It's nice to sit here and not have to worry about work."

"I agree." She winced as the baby kicked her in her kidney. They had a very active little girl, which Jo blamed on Zane.

Zane smiled as he placed his hand on his wife's stomach and the baby kicked him. "Hey, what did I tell you about kicking Daddy, Little One?"

In response, the baby kicked again, and this time it was pretty hard. "Ow. She did that on purpose because you taunted her." Jo laughed despite herself.

"I love you, Jo. And I love you too, Little One." Zane kissed her and then leaned down and kissed her swollen stomach. The baby kicked yet again in response to her father's voice.

"I love you both, too." Jo blinked back tears. Zane was so good to her. He was such an attentive and loving husband. He was going to be a great father, and she told him so. He thanked her and told her that she was going to be an awesome and amazing mother.

The next few months seemed to drag for Jo and Zane as they awaited the birth of their daughter. They couldn't wait to meet her.

She finally went into labor two weeks after her estimated due date. Seventeen hours after Jo felt the first twinge of a contraction, the baby was finally born, weighing in at eight pounds, three ounces.

"She's beautiful. You are too, Jo-Jo. Thank you so much for letting her live inside of you for nine months." Zane stared in awe at the newborn. He was a dad now! He and Jo were now parents for the rest of their lives.

"Thank you for knocking me up." Jo also couldn't stop staring at the baby in awe. This was the little girl she had carried inside of her for nine months. Despite the fact that labor was the most painful experience she had ever been through, she wanted to do this again soon.

Zane laughed at that. "You're welcome. I'm going to tell everyone to come in and meet their niece. I'm sure your father is just trying to charm his way in."

Everyone gathered in Jo's room in less than ten minutes. "So what is her name? It's driving me crazy that you won't tell us!" Zoe stared excitedly at all three Donovans.

"This is Lola Paige Donovan." Jo shifted the baby around so they could be a comfortable position.

"She was named for our mothers." Zane sat down in the chair next to his wife and daughter.

"She's adorable. One of the cutest babies I've ever seen. Besides my own of course." Allison leaned back into her husband's arms and Carter kissed the top of her head.

"Can I be godfather?" Fargo had been lobbying for the position for months, and he desperately wanted it.

"We'll think about it." Jo handed the baby over to Zane for a few minutes and just watched the two together. Their friends filed out of the infirmary shortly afterwards to give them some privacy.

"We're a family now, Jo-Jo. It's you, me, and Miss Lola." Zane hadn't felt this way about anyone before, and he loved the family.

Lola let out a little cry and then quieted down. Jo and Zane just stared at her. They would tell their daughter all about the two women she had been named after. Lola Lupo and Paige Donovan had both been very strong. Jo cried over the fact that her mother would never get to know her granddaughter, but she knew that she would adore the baby. Zane felt the same way about his mom.

The couple opted out of celebrating their first wedding anniversary with their friends and refused to go out, despite Allison and Zoe's best efforts. They wanted to spend the time with their daughter. Jo pointed out to her husband that they could celebrate their anniversary later, and that their second anniversary would be better. Zane told her not to worry and that this was the perfect anniversary. Neither wanted to leave their three week old daughter with a baby-sitter just yet.

"I can just sit here and watch Lola sleep all the time." Zane grabbed Jo's hand. That was exactly what they were doing. Grace had cooked dinner for them and had dropped it off. They had just finished eating and were now staring at their sleeping daughter. She was currently in her bassinet, although Jo had wanted to hold her.

"Me too." Jo told Zane that she loved him, and the two fell asleep on the couch in less than ten minutes. Mostly because they hadn't slept much in the past three weeks.

Lola was nine weeks old when Jo and Zane decided to go out and finally celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Zoe offered to baby-sit, so the Donovans took her up on her offer. Both of them had a hard time leaving her. "But what if she misses us and we're not here and it traumatizes her?" Jo was serious with that thought. Zoe hid her laugh, but Zane didn't.

"Jo-Jo, she'll be fine without us for an hour or so. We're not going far. Besides, she has Zoe. Zoe has four younger siblings." Zane practically had to push his wife out of the door.

"This is nice," Jo reluctantly admitted after they ordered. She missed the baby so much that she physically ached, but it was really nice to get out of the house and talk about something other than Lola.

"It is." Zane fidgeted. He missed Lola, too. When he went to work, it was different for some reason. Jo was with her, and he knew that everything would be fine.

After they ate dinner and got some dessert to go, Jo and Zane bolted home so they could be with Lola. Their dinner had been nice, though. They were glad to have gotten some alone time.

When Lola went to bed, Jo and Zane enthusiastically celebrated their anniversary by making love. It hadn't been the first time they had sex since the baby was born, but it had still been rare. Zane had work and Jo had been taking care of Lola all day. Plus, their daughter woke up crying multiple times in the middle of the night. They were usually too exhausted to do anything but fall into bed and sleep as much as they could.

Eight and a half months after Jo and Zane finally celebrated their wedding anniversary and eleven months after Lola was born, they welcomed a son named Andrew Enzo Donovan. It seemed they had celebrated a little bit too much!


End file.
